This invention relates to a safe ice rink for use in areas of water adjacent to shore in natural bodies of water or in fabricated aquatic bodies, such as reflecting or swimming pools. The invention consists of a platform which floats on the surface of such body of water, the platform supporting a separate shallow water containment structure which is filled with water. The water in the platform containment structure can be frozen either by natural (low ambient atmospheric temperatures) or by artificial means (refrigeration coils). The floating platform can include multiple units seasonally assembled and disassembled and stored.